metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden World
|color = gray|size = 300%}} A '''Hidden WorldNintendo Power'' volume 29 (known unofficially as a '''Secret World) is an area in a ''Metroid'' game that is created through a glitch. In the 2D games they are often variations of a room, major area, or sometimes even the entire game; and in the ''Metroid Prime'' series they are areas outside the boundaries of a room. These are often completely black except for the room the player entered it from, which they can still see and re-enter if they walk through the wall. Hidden Worlds in the Prime series are often used in Sequence Breaking, most notably the Early Ice Beam. Throughout the ''Metroid'' series ''Metroid'' '' volume 29]] In the original Metroid Hidden Worlds were found by using a glitch called the Door Jump or by using a cheating device. Some of the hidden worlds were simply areas that got left out of the game. Others, reached by "flying" (using a cheat code or a hack) up an elevator shaft are versions of the place Samus would be, with the graphic palette of the area she just left. The reason is that when she rides an elevator that is the game's excuse to switch palettes, and so the Hidden Worlds that are entered by flying are really the actual place it resembles, and the game has not switched palettes. This explains why most Hidden Worlds in the game are stable. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' In Metroid II: Return of Samus Hidden Worlds were often entered by using the Block Shifting Glitch (also known as the Select Glitch). It sometimes will move blocks out of the way so Samus can enter glitched rooms. As with the original Metroid, these Worlds are versions of the room Samus supposed to be, but filled with junk. Occasionally in these Hidden Worlds, disconnected but still functional parts of Save Stations can be found. In the Worlds Samus might also find enemies that are made of the wrong sprites. The Block Shifting/Select Glitch has limited use in speedruns. ''Metroid Prime'' In Metroid Prime, Hidden Worlds are accessed by going out of the boundaries by jumping on some elements that were not intended for this. It is possible to get into a hidden world in the Chozo Ruins Main Plaza, the Life Grove in Tallon Overworld, and the Ice Ruins East in the Phendrana Drifts, among others, by jumping onto certain blocks protruding from the wall. Metroid'' Prime 2: Echoes'' In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, most of same techinques from the previous installment can be used here. With the introduction of the Screw Attack, one can use it to enter Hidden Worlds. One notable example includes Dark Transit Station. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, ''most of the same techinques from the first two Primes can be attempted here. With the addition of the Ship Grapple, Samus's gunship could also be used to access Hidden Worlds. One such example can be found within Chozo Observatory. ''Metroid Prime Hunters In the Multiplayer modes of Metroid Prime: Hunters, certain glitches or cheats bring the Bounty Hunter into similar Hidden Worlds to Prime. The simplest glitches are achieved by using an explosive weapon to blast the hunter through certain spots in walls. It can also be done in Adventure Mode. It should be noted that this is considered cheating when done online, as the person outside of the stage can shoot at those who aren't outside the stage, but those in the stage cannot shoot the people who are outside. References External links *Metroid 2002 ru:Секретный мир Category:Glitches